


he sounds familiar..

by carlislescult



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlislescult/pseuds/carlislescult
Summary: i was watching teenage mutant ninja turtles, you know, as you do, and i thought hey what would mickeys reaction be if ian told him mikey sounds like him, and well-
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	he sounds familiar..

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet

“you know, the orange ninja turtle kinda sounds like you.”

“i’m sorry, what the fuck?” mickey pushed ian off of where he was laying his head, on mickeys shoulder. 

“why the fuck, how- the fuck-“ mickey scowled at ian, apparently deeply offended. “i want a divorce.” 

ian only laughed, “no, no it’s okay, never mind.” he tried to lay back down on mickey, but was pushed off again. 

“no, explain.” 

“i don’t know how to explain it mick, he just, he sounds like you!” ian was finding this situation a little too funny for mickeys liking. “wait who’s his actor?” and he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and started thumbing away. 

mickey was pouting, he was fucking pouting, and ian, the red headed fucker, knew it too. it’s why he was dragging it out. 

“that’s why baby, his actor is noel.” 

mickey groaned, starting to get up from their cocoon on the couch, grumbling about his ‘fuckin husband, annoying fuckin’ husband’. 

ian was quicker though, and wrestled mick back into place so he could lay his head on the older boys chest. 

“i fucking hate you, man.” he said it, but he was playing with the soft red hair that he honestly couldn’t resist. 

“i love you too, baby.” ian smiled, knowing he can’t see it from the angle they’re laying at. 

“i know you’re smiling, dumbass, fuckin’ stop.”

“honestly, i’d fuck Michelangelo.” 

mickey was quiet, and ian suddenly had a light bulb go off. 

“MICK, AND MIKEY, MICHELANGELO, AND MIKHAILO.” ian used a hand on mickeys chest to lift himself up, making serious eye contact with the dark haired male, who honestly looked ready to commit an illegal crime.

“is there something you’re not telling your fuckin’ husband?”

“seriously, shut the fuck up.”


End file.
